El Desdichado
by Wado21
Summary: Aomine fait sa patrouille quotidienne. La ville est calme, rien à signaler, quand deux vers lui reviennent en mémoire...


**Bonjour !**

**Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié et ça m'avait manqué ! Donc, me voilà de retour !**

**Voici un petit texte sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur depuis bon nombre d'année, accompagné de quelques vers d'un poème que je chéris particulièrement : ****_El Desdichado _****de Gérard de Nerval. **

**Un grand merci à Quimress pour son soutien et ses relectures (lisez ses écrits, ils sont excellents, surtout si vous aimez la série ****_Sherlock_**) !

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de Tadoshi Fujimaki.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je fais ma patrouille habituelle, dans le quartier de Shinjuku, quartier très touristique de la ville. Mais pour une fois, ce dernier est calme, il y a peu de gens et les commerces commencent à ouvrir. Il faut dire qu'il est huit heures du matin et qu'on est également samedi. Il y a de la brume et l'air est un peu frisquet aujourd'hui. Les habitants de la ville préfèrent rester tranquillement chez eux, jouissant de la chaleur de leur foyer. Seuls les _gaijin _profitant de leurs vacances sont assez fous pour se lever et vouloir visiter la ville à une heure pareille. De mon point de vue, c'est complètement ridicule ! Quand on est en vacances, il faut profiter pour se lever à pas d'aller et d'aller envoyer faire foutre le réveil !

Tiens, en parlant d'eux, j'en croise justement un groupe. Je ne suis pas fort en langues, mais je suis certain que ces types-là sont Espagnols, ou d'un pays où on parle cette langue. Ils ont l'air en forme, et moi qui croyais que les Hispaniques sont plutôt des lève-tard ! Ces derniers ont l'air pris dans leur discussion, la preuve, ils ne me calculent même pas, alors qu'avec mon uniforme, je suis facilement remarquable. Je ne connais rien à cette langue, je l'ai déjà dit, les langues, c'est pas mon truc, en plus, ils parlent vite, mais j'arrive à entendre une phrase: « ¿ Sabes que Alonso es desdichado ? »

Bizarrement, ça me fait penser à lui. Sortir des phrases dans son deuxième idiome, sans se soucier si on le comprend ou pas, il adore ça, ce con.

Les touristes se barrent mais un mot reste dans ma tête, « desdichado ». C'est un joli mot, je trouve. Il me fait penser au poème français que j'avais étudié lorsque j'étais au lycée, qui s'appelle justement _El desdichado_. Les poèmes non plus, ce n'est pas mon truc, avec leurs vers, leurs rimes, leurs alexandrins ou je ne sais quoi… personnellement, je trouve ça chiant. De toute façon, la littérature en général ne m'a jamais beaucoup intéressé, contrairement à Tetsu qui est un véritable fanatique des bouquins. C'est même assez incroyable de voir toute la quantité de livres qu'il a chez lui. Ses murs sont couverts de bibliothèques, avec des œuvres d'origines différentes, entre la littérature japonaise, française, anglaise, américaine et même espagnole, allemande ainsi qu'italienne, ou même de genres différents, entre les romans classiques ou contemporains, policiers ou épistolaires, sans parler du théâtre ou des essais, sa culture dans ce domaine est vraiment fantastique. Je pensais l'avoir oublié, qu'il était sorti de ma mémoire, vu le peu d'intérêt que je lui avais porté à l'époque mais étrangement, je viens de me souvenir de ses deux premiers vers:

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie _

Bizarres quand même, comme vers. « À la Tour Abolie », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? De toute façon, si je me souviens bien, l'auteur était fou, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils doivent être sans queue ni tête, ou moi qui ne suis pas assez fin pour les comprendre. C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Il n'empêche qu'ils restent facilement dans la tête.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Le pire, c'est qu'ils rendent mélancoliques.

Je le revois, face à moi, en train de jouer au basket, ses yeux ardents se noyer dans les miens, la sueur dégoulinant de son front, tentant de passer. On faisait des sacrés matchs, tous les deux. Cette intensité, cette osmose, ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, bêtes sauvages, qui ne pensons qu'à dominer et écraser l'adversaire se trouvant lui aussi dans la Zone. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Ce type me rendait fou. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé pathétique. Sa manière de jouer, ses tentatives pour m'arracher la balle, pour m'arrêter, pour me bloquer, c'était risible ! À l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Tetsu l'avait choisi comme nouvelle lumière. D'ailleurs, je le lui avais bien fait comprendre, à cet abruti. Mais contrairement aux autres basketteurs amateurs que j'avais pu rencontrer par le passé, il n'avait pas abandonné et n'a jamais cessé de me défier, jusqu'à que ce soit mon tour de mordre la poussière. Il ne m'a jamais traité comme un monstre, au contraire, et a toujours œuvré pour me sauver.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Après, on n'a pas arrêté de se revoir. On a fait des tonnes de matches, même que je gagnais la plupart du temps ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ô combien j'adorais ces moments avec toi, j'avais l'impression d'être en vie, d'être une personne normale qui avait le droit d'accéder au bonheur… enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Plus je restais avec toi, plus j'étais bien. J'ai commencé par nourrir des sentiments pour toi qui étaient bien plus forts que l'amitié, mais je ne voulais pas les accepter. Je ne voulais pas être amoureux et encore moins d'un homme. À quoi cela apporte d'avoir quelqu'un qui, certes, te rend heureux, mais peut te faire souffrir comme personne ? Puis, qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il n'allait pas me rejeter ? Ou, qu'il n'ait rien contre les homos mais que lui, ne ressente pas de l'amour pour moi, juste une simple mais sincère amitié ? J'avais jugé que j'avais déjà assez souffert comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

J'étais venu plusieurs fois chez toi. Ensemble, on s'est amusés comme deux gamins de seize ans l'auraient fait. Plus je restais avec toi, plus l'envie de t'enlacer et de t'embrasser me prenait, mais je refusais de céder à ce désir, je ne voulais pas le dire, je les contenais en moi.

Puis, un jour, on a décidé de faire les cons et de faire un jeu con: celui qui allait boire le plus de verres d'alcool.

Cette connerie, je l'ai payé très chère.

On était là, à boire, à rire comme des demeurés et soudain, tes lèvres pulpeuses m'ont semblé plus tentatrices que jamais. Je ne réfléchissais pas correctement, mes pensées étaient embrumées et mon instinct, fort de ma faiblesse à cet instant, avait repris le dessus.

Je me suis rapproché de lui, doucement et j'ai goûté au fruit interdit. J'ai encore le souvenir de leur goût, elles étaient exquises.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

On a continué à s'embrasser, plusieurs jours durant, en ne s'avouant pas nos sentiments. Nous n'osions pas et nous avons continué pendant un certain temps cette relation malsaine, en allant toujours plus loin, comme si c'était un défi. Même après le match contre les _JabberWock _et son annonce de son retour aux États-Unis n'ont pu desceller nos lèvres. Nous n'étions que deux idiots, incapables de révéler ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons juste continué à baiser sauvagement et à s'insulter, comme nous savions si bien le faire. Nous restions dans le déni. Il ne partira pas, nous sommes ensemble, mais nous sommes trop fiers pour le dire. Putain de fierté.

Ce fut Tetsu qui nous poussa à nous dire l'impossible, quelques jours avant son départ. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là, je pleurais comme une madeleine, impossible de m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, et lui me demandait, lui aussi en larmes, pourquoi je pleurais. Crétin.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

À partir de là, nous faisions l'amour sereinement, nous l'avions accepté. Il avait finalement annulé son vol, arguant qu'il allait trouvé une autre solution pour accéder à son rêve, que de toute façon, il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, qu'il avait bien trop de choses à faire au Japon avant cela. J'étais enfin heureux.

Ma dernière année au lycée fut ma plus joyeuse. J'étais avec lui, maintenant restait le problème de l'orientation, que ce soit pour moi ou pour lui. Sa « solution », il ne l'avait pas encore et envisageait même une autre carrière totalement différente. Moi aussi, j'hésitais, mais entre basketteur (comme lui) et flic, j'ai toujours aimé la justice.

Cependant, avant de s'occuper de nos futures vocations, nous pensions qu'il fallait tout de même annoncer la nouvelle à nos parents, nous ne l'avions toujours pas fait, de peur des représailles, mais nous nous étions dit qu'après tout, ce qui comptait pour nos familles était notre bonheur. Nous étions bien naïfs.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie _

Mais ils ne peuvent pas se la fermer ces vers, bordel !? Nous étions bien, ensemble, qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de le dire ?! Pourquoi en avoir parlé à ces salauds qui ne pensent qu'aux _en dira-t-on_, au nom, à l'honneur. _Honneur_, foutaises ! De quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ? Depuis quand honneur et homosexualité ne faisaient pas bon ménage ?

Je sens mes larmes couler sur sur mes joues. Nous étions si bien dans notre cocon, loin de la noirceur du monde, alors pourquoi avons-nous ouvert nous-même les portes de l'Enfer ?

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

On leur avait dit, lui et moi, de manière prudente, et que se soit mes parents ou les siens, ils nous avaient regardé avec mépris, honte et dégoût. Dans ceux de mes géniteurs, j'avais bien vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas accepté cela. À cet instant précis, ils me rejetaient, je ne faisais plus parti de la famille, désormais, j'étais un étranger, un paria. Je n'étais même plus un homme, puisque j'aimais quelqu'un du même sexe que moi, j'étais une créature étrange, un animal qui n'avait fait que suivre ses pulsions perverses et infamantes. Mon père nous traitait de tous les noms : pédé, tantouze, tapette, pédale…

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Sans que je le veuille, mes larmes commencent à couler d'elles-même. Nous étions choqués et déçus par la réaction de mon père et de ma mère, mais nous nous disions que les siens accueilleront la nouvelle avec bien plus d'ouverture d'esprit que les miens. Après tout, ils avaient vécu aux États-Unis où la sexualité est bien plus libérée qu'ici et qu'au pire, que pouvaient-ils nous faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas nous empêcher de nous aimer, ils ne pouvaient nous séparer. Comme nous nous trompions !

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé, _

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

« À la Tour Abolie »… Qu'est ce que c'est, qu' « à la Tour Abolie ? Et qui est ce prince d'Aquitaine ? D'ailleurs, c'est où, ça, l'Aquitaine ? C'est un pays ? C'est sur quel continent ?

Je ne peux arrêter mes sanglots. Ma vue est brouillée de larmes, mon cœur me fait tellement mal que je n'ai même plus la force de rester debout tant la douleur est forte.

Nous n'étions que des abrutis.

La réaction de ses parents étaient bien pires que celle des miens. J'entends encore la voix de son père, pleine de haine : « J'ai élevé un homme, moi, pas une fille ! »

Sa mère pleurait. Le patriarche de mon amant hurlait que c'était moi qui avait perverti son fils, qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux de moi. Il en fait la preuve, j'ai la peau sombre, et d'après lui, toutes les personnes à la peau sombre sont des dégénérés mentaux complètement débauchés qui veulent corrompre le reste des races dites pures. La rage rend con.

Je plaque mon front contre un mur, je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler, je n'en plus, tout mon être n'est que souffrance, j'en ai assez, assez, tandis que résonnent encore dans ma tête ces maudits vers qui sonnent comme le verdict implacable d'un procès :

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Pitié, qu'ils s'arrêtent, ils me rendent fous ! Mon corps me brûle, il est lourd, je finis par ne plus avoir de voix tant j'ai crié, certains passants me regardent étrangement et s'éloigner de moi, mais je m'en fous, je ne pense qu'à lui et seulement à lui. Il me manque terriblement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de mon âme, de n'être plus rien. La vie me paraît si terne sans lui. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles, je ne sais pas comment il va. S'est-il marié, a-t-il eu des enfants ? Pense-t-il encore à moi ? S'il te plaît, reviens, tu me manques ! Je prierai Dieu s'il le faut mais je te veux, ici et maintenant, je veux te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ta chaleur, caresser tes cheveux de feu, plonger mon regard azur dans le tien rouge comme le sang.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Ses parents, voulant à tout prix que leur fils revienne « à la normale » et convaincus que c'était moi qui avait détourné leur chair du droit chemin, ils décidèrent que, dès qu'il passerait son examen de fin d'année, ils l'enverraient dans une université aux États-Unis.

Nous n'y revenions pas, nous n'y croyions pas. C'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire ça ?! C'était absurde ! Aimer une personne du même sexe que soi est-il donc un crime ? Pourquoi nous n'y avons pas le droit ? Après tout, nous sommes nous aussi des êtres humains, nous éprouvons aussi des sentiments, c'est juste que notre orientation sexuelle est différente de la majorité, mais cela ne veut rien dire !

Je ne vois plus rien tant mes yeux sont embués de larmes, je sens que mes jambes commencent à me lâcher, en prévention, je m'assois par terre, contre le mur. Belle image de la police, tiens…

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-, l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Nous avions réussi à nous voir une dernière fois avant son départ. Nous avions fait l'amour comme jamais. Nous avons pleuré pendant toute la soirée et je crois bien que nous nous sommes jamais autant dit ces mots qui pourtant, peinaient à sortir d'habitude : « Je t'aime. »

J'adorais entendre ta voix le prononcer, c'était si sensuel. Merde… Je n'aurais jamais dû repenser à ce détail, ça empire mon état qui était déjà bien déplorable.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le revoir ! Même un instant s'il le faut mais au moins pour admirer à nouveau son visage. Sans lui, je me sens bien seul et je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je suis pathétique.

_Je suis le ténébreux,-le veuf-l'inconsolé,_

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour Abolie_

Je me calme peu à peu, j'essuie violemment mes larmes, je renifle bruyamment et me relève. Les vers commencent à se taire dans ma tête et j'essaie de reprendre tous mes esprits ainsi que ma contenance. Je remets bien droit ma casquette et reprends ma patrouille.

Le désespéré, c'est moi.

**Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Puis-je vous de mander une petite review ? **


End file.
